


Say Something. Anything.

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Don't Judge Me, Hömmels, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, NO DEATHS, everyone is ok in the end, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedikt Howedes gets a late night phone call that he doesn't like at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something. Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone   
> This is a work i wanted to write since forever!   
> I really hope you like it even though it is small   
> Thank you ~♥~

Benedikt is always sleeping peacefully 

He is dreaming about Wonderful places or about some situations that his imagination created 

He is dreaming about Mats   
Mats Hummels the captain of Dortmund 

The same thing happens tonight   
He is dreaming &   
Tonight he is dreaming about him 

"So are you planning to join me ever? "

Benedikt didn't answer 

"Agh come on! It is wonderful you can't miss it! "  
Mats said as he pulled Benedikt's hand 

He got him outside. The fireworks were wonderful 

He is about to kiss Mats when a sound wakes him up. It's his phone ringing 

He answers it. It's Julian. What does he want so early in the morning?

"What is so important that you have to wake me up at 5 in the morning? Did Lord B. Stole your teddy bear? " Benedikt said in a sleepy voice 

"Benni.." 

Suddenly Benedikts eyes are opened like he is on the game   
He could here it in Julian's voice   
Something was wrong 

"What is wrong? "

It takes Julian a minute to answer   
"It''s Mats " 

"Shit ... Where is he "

"Dortmund's National Hospital "

"I am heading there now " 

Benedikt changed clothes within seconds and went to his car 

As long as he was driving Julian was telling him what happened 

"A drunk driver made him change lines and leaded him to a car crash. He made it out of surgery but he is in a critical condition. " 

Benedikt sobed "Thanks Julian i am going to see him right now "

When Benedikt arived he asked about mats''s room 

He found Marco Reus on his way to the room 

"Benedikt! I just left Mats''s room ... be strong " marco placed his hand on benni''s shoulder 

"I'll be " he whispered 

When he entered the room he was shocked   
Mats''s body covered from wires and a breathing tube 

He went close to him 

"Matsi... " he tried his best not to cry 

He took mats's hand 

It was so cold 

"Mats ..please wake up "

Mats didn't answer. He was still sleeping 

Benedikt stayed there all night 

He could here the faint sound of Mats''s breathing and the beating of his heart in the monitor 

"Say something Mats... "

"Mats please .. Say Something. Anything . "

"Baby ... I need you.. " 

Mats opens his eyes 

He feels someone holding his hand 

He turns and faces Benedikt 

"Ben_ *he coughs * Be__nni is __th__at Y_You " 

Benedikt wakes up stocked   
He squizes mats''s hand emediatly 

"Mats ! Baby you are awake! " 

"What happ_ened" 

"Its ok baby you had a car accident but everything is alright now " 

Benedikt explained everything to Mats who was listening in shock 

"Wow ..." 

It was announced to Mats that for now he is desabled and will need help 

"Dont worry Matsi i am here " 

"You sure i can stay with you " 

"Of course Matsi " 

"I love you "

Benedikt smiled 

"I love you too "

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Mats   
> Feedback appreciated ♥  
> Have a nice day / night ^.^


End file.
